


Offer Him Shelter

by TalysAlankil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's roommate more or less forces him out of their apartment, leaving him stranded at the library until closing time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Him Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on [razielim's tumblr](http://kinkyjercy.tumblr.com).

"By the way, Will's coming over in ten minutes," Nico called out from his bedroom. "It's our movie night."

Percy fought back a groan, lost, and slammed his laptop shut. 

"You're welcome to stay," Nico added meekly, poking his head out his door. "You know that."

He _was_ , and he did know it; Nico or Will would never actually force him out of the apartment Percy shared with Nico. But he _would_ make the evening awkward. Even if he did not have a paper to finish, he knew very well that Nico's "movie nights" were more "Netflix and chill"—as in, no actual movie involved. They'd probably keep it to the bedroom if Percy was there, but as for keeping the volume down, that was another matter entirely. And then there was Will's penchant for morning sex over the kitchen counter—which Percy knew about because they'd "completely forgotten" that he didn't have a morning class that day.

So Percy found himself leaving the apartment, assuring Nico that _this was fine, have fun, be safe_ —the latter eliciting an eye-roll and a fond smile from Nico. He took his laptop, and headed out into the streets.

Their apartment was just on the edge of campus, so it was a short walk to the library. After the obligatory detour to stock up on caffeine, Percy got a table all for himself—few students came to the library this late in the evening outside of finals week.

Working on his paper was a pain: the chairs were too hard, there was no kitchen to grab a snack from if he needed, and a part of Percy's brain kept imagining how Nico and Will's evening must be going while he was here. But he had no intention of returning until he was sure the apartment was safe. Nico always texted him when they moved to the bedroom. All he had to do was wait and work—

* * *

"Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

The voice startled Percy awake, but it took his brain another moment to compute that he was being addressed. No one ever called Percy 'sir'—under any circumstance.

He blinked rapidly against the bright lights of the library. Shit. Had he fallen asleep here?

Then his eyes fell on the person who'd woken him up—a young man who looked about his age, blond and ruggedly handsome safe for the golden-rimmed glasses sitting crookedly on his nose. Well, those weren't _un_ attractive, but they did clash with the rest of his appearance.

"H-hey," Percy managed. "What's going on?"

The man made a grimace "Sorry, but I really need to close the library."

"Oh. Right." Percy glanced at his phone—past midnight. Of course the library had to close. And still, Percy had no text from Nico. "I'll be right out," he said, then considered the mess he'd left on his table—all kinds of books, journals, and papers, plus a bunch of pens and highlighters and the sheets of paper Percy had taken notes on when his laptop was busy with something else, and half a dozen empty paper cups. "Or maybe I should take care of that first."

"I can help you with that," the man offered. "It _is_ my job."

Percy wanted to tell him he wanted to clean his own mess—he certainly didn't want to make anyone's life worse—but stopped when he realized he was holding the guy back anyway. No point wasting time over his pride. "Thanks. I appreciate."

The man had already grabbed a couple books, scanning them to figure out where to put them back. "Difficult paper?"

"Yeah. And I was sexiled from my own apartment." He winced at his own words. "Sorry. Too much information?"

But the man only chuckled. "It's all right. I know the feeling. It's why I moved out from the place I shared with my best friends—I spent most of the previous semester here. Of course, since I moved out, I had to take this job to make ends meet, but I think it's worth it."

"So you're a student too?"

He nodded. "Name's Jason, by the way."

"Percy."

* * *

They made quick enough work of Percy's mess, filling the time with easy conversation, until finally, the table was clean and Percy was ready to go. They left the library building together, and Percy found himself hovering near the door while Jason locked up. He wasn't sure why exactly—he barely knew the guy, but he felt like staying anyway. Besides, it was only polite not to ditch Jason after wasting his time like he just had. And it wasn't like Percy had anywhere to be.

Jason seemed to remember that too. "I guess you didn't get any news from your roommate?"

"Nope. He usually texts me when the way's clear for me. I don't know if he forgot or if they're going for yet another round…"

"But?"

Percy snickered. "But experience tells me it's probably the latter."

"Damn. Respect for the stamina, though."

"Tell me about it," Percy retorted, deadpan. "I guess that's the sort of thing you can only really build up with a stable relationship."

Jason's approving hum made Percy realize he'd just spoken the words out loud—though it didn't seem like Jason minded the oversharing. They lingered silently outside of the library for a minute, Percy checking his phone every five seconds or so—finding it still completely silent.

"You know, you don't have to wait with me," he finally told Jason. "I'll be all right."

"I'm sure you would be," Jason said. "But I can't just leave someone alone in trouble. An besides, I was thinking—if you need a place to crash—" His voice drifted off, and he gave a casual shrug.

But Percy spotted the blush on his cheeks, even in the dark. And fuck if that wasn't cute. He almost refused, reflexively—Nico would probably worry, and besides, there's the ingrained "don't follow strange men home"—but he managed to pause before he did. His paper was all but finished—he distinctly remembered closing it and scrolling the Internet mindlessly before he'd dozed off—and he had no idea how much longer he'd have to wait. Spending the rest of the night in a diner didn't sound appealing. And besides, it'd been ages since Percy had gotten laid.

If he was even right about that last part. "Are you coming on to me?" he blurted out, then laughed at his own poor word choice. "'Cause I'd totally be down if you are."

Jason briefly gaped at him, then, slowly he smiled. "I—yes, I guess I am?"

"You don't sound very certain of yourself."

"I don't really invite anyone over that often. Never mind having people actually accept it like that."

Percy crossed the few steps that separated them, caught the lapels of Jason's jacket, and flashed Jason one of his trademarked Charming Grins—at least he thought he did, but maybe he was out of practice. "Well, you _are_ helping me in my time of need. Besides, hooking up with a librarian has always been a fantasy of mine."

"I'm not really a librarian—"

"Don't ruin it."

There was a certain tension in the air, a flicker in Jason's eyes as he glanced down that let Percy know he was thinking about kissing Percy about as much as Percy was considering stealing a kiss from Jason right now. And yet, the thought felt incongruous in this context—especially right outside Jason's workplace. So Percy let go of Jason's jacket. There would be a better time for kissing.

"Well then. Lead the way."

* * *

The rest of the evening was a messy, happy blur. They made out on Jason's couch—Percy wasn't sure who had initiated it, but it had happened almost as soon as they'd come inside—and ended with too-quick orgasms that they laughed off and attributed to their shared sexual inactivity. 

Jason fixed them drinks—coffee, because what else would overloaded students have in their homes?—and offered Percy to shower, then joined him under the spray for another, slower round, of mutual discovery and kissing and lazy handjobs that didn't even lead to either of them climaxing again, but helped erase the awkwardness hanging between them from round one. Percy eventually sank on his knees and made Jason come with his mouth, but after he confessed his knees were sore from the experience, they moved to the bedroom.

They didn't even bother to get dressed—or even fully dry—before crashing on Jason's bed, a tiny single-person bed that was too narrow to be really comfortable. Jason pinned Percy down into the mattress, and insisted on returning Percy's favor, placing himself half on the bed and half on the floor to, as he put it, "properly worship Percy's cock". The phrase felt extremely appropriate to Percy after a few minutes and a mind-blowing orgasm that left him dazed. Jason didn't seem to mind, and he squeezed himself between Percy and the bedroom wall to his left, mindlessly trailing fingers across Percy's chest while he recovered.

When he did, he asked Jason—in a quieter, weaker voice than he would have liked—about condoms or lube, and Jason confessed he was out. He gave Percy an apologetic smile, but Percy just shrugged. "It's all right. In our current state of sexlessness, neither of us would probably be able to bottom anyway." Besides, he had to admit to himself, the idea of not skipping straight to anal helped make this feel a lot less like a random one-night-stand—and Percy had had more than enough of those by now.

With that option out, they resorted to other alternative. Percy rolled on top of Jason to kiss him, rubbing their cocks together. They soon shifted positions to Jason sitting on the bed and Percy straddling him, allowing for an easier search for the most sensitive spots of Jason's body—then moved again, positions inverted, then again, until Percy lost track and focused on the sounds Jason made in response to his actions, and the jolts of adrenaline and pleasure that surged through him when Jason figured out what to do.

His third orgasm of the evening hit him without warning, the climax reached too progressively to be felt until it was there. Jason stroked him through it, his eyes dark and locked with Percy's, smiling the whole time with what looked like fondness to Percy—but maybe that was wishful thinking. Percy sorted the thought away and turned his attention to Jason's leaking cock, and asked if Jason was up to give him a few tips for this "worshipping" business of his. He was, and Percy got to work, taking satisfaction in the hoarse sound of Jason's voice and the strength of his grip in Percy's hair as Percy brought him torturously close to the edge, then hung him over it for as long as he could before finally letting him fall over it.

Jason pulled him up for a rough, hungry kiss as soon as he'd come down, his arms closing around Percy's chest and forcing him to rest half on top of Jason as if the position was the most natural in the world. It definitely felt like it to Percy, so he just rested his head on Jason's chest and let his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning when he rolled off Jason's body and landed hard on the floor. It took him a moment to shake the confusion that came with the sudden shock and with waking up in a strange place—long enough for Jason to wake up as well.

"What's going on?"

"I fell down," Percy said, embarrassed. He found his jeans hanging off the bathroom door, and fished for his phone, only to find it flooded with texts and missed calls from Nico—and a few more from his mom. He was typing a quick reply to both of them— _im fine. slept over at a friend's._ —when an alarm went off, making him swear. "Gotta go," he said as he started getting dressed in a hurry. "I have a class in half an hour."

Jason hadn't even gotten up yet. "Right."

His bitter tone gave Percy pause. "I swear I wasn't trying to sneak away while you were asleep. I—" He wasn't sure what to say exactly without coming off as too desperate or needy, so instead, he found Jason's pants on the floor and grabbed his phone. "I'll give you my number. Call me later, okay?"

"And if I don't?" Jason had propped himself up on his elbows, and his voice was teasing now.

"Well—I know where to find you. You won't be rid of me that easily."

* * *

Classes felt like swimming through slime: slow, barely effective, and suffocating. But he made it through the afternoon, and even managed not to check his phone obsessively—especially after he'd leaped at it for a disappointing text from Nico. No sign of Jason, and he needed a shower and a change of clothes, so he headed back home. As soon as he turned the key, a voice called out to him.

"Wait, don't—"

Too late. Percy was already inside, and he swore before averting his eyes dramatically. "Come _on_ , seriously, guys? It's like, six in the evening! How are you still at the kitchen sex stage? I thought that was your _morning_ thing!"

He didn't wait for a reply and headed straight for his room—which was mercifully on the opposite side of the apartment. For once, he only felt amusement at Nico and Will's antics, though. Maybe because for once he didn't feel jealous over them.

He shoved the thought aside, and showered and changed as he'd planned. When he peeked out of his bedroom, the way was clear—but the noises he heard from Nico's bedroom told him he wasn't about to have peace.

Just then, his phone buzzed at last. _been wondering all day if you gave me a fake number. hope this is percy's phone? -Jason_

He smiled at the screen, and texted back. _it is percy's phone and i might get sexiled again_

The reply came almost instantly. _damn sorry for you. i have the evening off, wanna meet for dinner?_

_its a date_

_it sure is ;)_

"I'm heading out," he called out to Nico. "I'll let you know if I come home tonight." Though he definitely hoped not.


End file.
